


Lovers

by Rysama



Series: Shang Tsung's Kept Woman [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Developing Relationship, Ego, Ego Stroking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Good fuck, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Hair Washing, Holding, Horniness, Horny, Hot, Hot Sex, Intimacy, Kissing, Licking, Love, Love Bites, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Part 2, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sequel, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shang Tsung is Definitely a Sore Loser, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Smutty, Sticky, Stress Relief, Thorough fucking, Vaginal Sex, cum, intercourse, praising, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysama/pseuds/Rysama
Summary: Still pretty straight forward. Smut, of course.You chose to stay with Shang and as his lover, You've made it your duty to boost his mood and stroke his ego. He lost to Liu Kang, now you gotta help him fuck some anger away.





	Lovers

One night had changed your entire life. After deflowering you, Shang Tsung had carried you to the spa attached to his master suite and as you soaked together he spoke of more permanent arrangements with you. "My wealth and generosity will be shared with you in full," He said, hand caressing your shoulder. "In exchange, of course, for your unyielding loyalty to me and only me."

"Is that...all?" You asked apprehensively.

"I would require nothing else of a companion such as yourself. Surely you tire of working every day." Came the leisurely response. It was hard believe. Certainly there were details being left out, but you weren't involved in politics or any other 'affairs' so it seemed like a simple ask.

A big part of your mind had doubts, having somewhat equivocated "unyielding loyalty" to mean "silently obedient", but this was not the case. Maids at your beck and call, private chefs, handmade clothes, shoes, the finest jewelry, he even slowed your aging with a spell; All within a week of your saying yes to him. As it turned out, he would be spending much of the coming time at his home due to some extensive undertaking on behalf of the Kahn and wanted everything, including you as comfortable as possible. He asked that you eat with him and warm his bed every night that he was to be present because you were in his words 'charmingly quirky' (whatever that was supposed to mean). Routinely spending time with him was enjoyable and you came to know him very well. For some reason, there was no part of himself that he kept from you, leaving you to learn things about him that no one could've guessed from occasionally seeing him at the Emperor's side in Outworld.

For instance, he talked _a lot_ (although he probably didn't notice). A day or two with him showed that he was some sort of genius with a busy mind and no one to constantly share his thoughts with. You knew some pretty high-class call girls who were trained in conversation and the arts, the things that he liked, so you naturally questioned his motivation in keeping you around. However, as time went on you realized that he wanted someone inexperienced; There was always an air of glee when you asked questions, surely because it fed his (massive) ego to have someone with real interest in his words. Someone who would learn him and only him.

  
Shang Tsung also managed to be so remarkably charming, that it was astonishing how sadistic he was too. He rarely, if ever mentioned the Emperor and apparently resented Quan-Chi with a passion, leaving the Shokan champion Goro, Mileena (the creation he was starting on the first time you slept together) and yourself as the extent of his good relationships. Other than that, he'd given full disclosure to you about his violent tendencies and how the suffering of the people in the jails brought him unmitigated satisfaction. He'd watched you and judged your (minimal) reactions to the gore in the deepest parts of his Krypt and commented. "You remain unfazed, if not mildly interested for a civilian."

"Sorry. My mother was-- _is_ a Koliseum groupie," You revealed to him, "So I've seen my fair share of violent and gross."

"There is no need to apologize," He smirked, eyes twinkling, "It is quite refreshing. Few people could hold their stomachs."

One of the most important things you'd realized almost immediately though, was that sex was Shang's primary source of relief. Which, as his (presumably) only sexual partner of choice meant that _you_ were his primary source of relief. There came to be an expectation that he would be splitting you open and working you out after finishing in his study or returning from the jails. Those were the days that he took it easy on you. However, before any extended absence and after any major events surrounding Outworld, Shang tended to take all his frustrations out on your pussy. He was rough, making you beg and plead to the most hedonistic of gods that he give you more. Little bruises from grabbing you too hard or holding you too tight and hickeys were almost a given. There was never any intent to seriously harm you though; he saw it as a game, kissing, biting, and grinding on you as you tired yourself out attempting break free of his grasp-- Not that you even really wanted to get away. When he was in a particular mood, it was like part of the foreplay to for him to show his dominance, his masculinity, with a display of physicality then fuck you until you couldn't see straight. At least he cuddled afterwards, (albeit with the most smug face of accomplishment).

Though he was the very definition of psychopath, you were infatuated with him and from what you gathered, he liked you a great deal too. He even took the time to teach you a few handy magic things and recently, he'd given you a gift of sorts; a scroll that held the power to remotely spectate him. It was supposed to be one of the last few Mortal Kombat victories before the Emperor was able merge Earthrealm and Outworld he wanted you to witness. You weren't to physically attend, (likely due to Shang wanting to possessively hoard your attention), but you were eager to watch. You'd fallen in love with his Kombat style so you knew, that it would be incredible. On his turn he was to fight someone who'd drawn the attention of Thunder God Raiden (whom he regarded as weak and poorly directed), so you weren't concerned.

The fight's intensity made your heart race. They went blow for blow and you wondered just where the hell they found this other guy.  
You had seen Shang Tsung sparring, performing kata, and many other things that kept him in peak physical condition. His sorcery was also one of the most magnificent powers that you had ever seen, so the fact that you'd just watched him lose-- Was bullshit, but this Liu Kang must've been one talented opponent. Of course you'd never tell Shang that, considering the way that the vein in temple pulsed when you praised anyone other than him. A heart attack was a sure thing if you complemented a random who'd just beat him in a fight. You were just about to disable the viewing scroll when you noticed a change in his demeanor. He looked what, worried? As if losing would be the end of him. It couldn't be that serious though... People lost all the time.

The Emperor however did not see it that way and Shang Tsung was _terrified_. As you continued to watch you saw a part of the sorcerer that was unrecognizable. He was grovelling and begging and talking fast and kneeling, the prideful man was _kneeling_ \-- in fear for his life which Shao Kahn was ready to take from him. He wasn't interested in excuses, he demanded results or something like that he said, but Shang Tsung was guaranteeing the conquering could still be done if he just had another chance to prove himself. After a thorough explanation of the back-up plan, Kahn looked to his other advisor Quan-Chi. Salt in the wound for Shang.

"Only if executed properly, my Emperor." Quan-Chi nodded.

"Very well. I will allow it." Shao Kahn said, towering over the sorcerer pointing in his face. "But I expect my victory Shang Tsung. Go." He dismissed him with a wave.

You closed the viewer. Desperation, shame, embarrassment... Fear. These were not things that you had ever seen Shang Tsung express and decidedly, you didn't like it. Neither did you particularly care for the way that Shao Kahn had treated him. He was always so perfect at his job as advisor, intelligent, strong, yet one loss ends his life? It suddenly dawned on you why he was always so damn high-strung.  
  
You walked through his room to his outdoor spring, lighting the decorative lanterns on the way. If there was anything in your power to ease his nerves, you'd do it. By the time Shang returned home to lick his wounds you were awaiting him by his hot spring, steam billowing up from a jasmine and cherry scented bath with blossoms floating on the water. He was quiet. Reserved. Seething in a combination of defeat and rage. A small amount of nervousness nagged in the recesses of your mind since his mood would be at an all-time low, but you couldn't let that stop you.

You stripped off your robe and strode over, peeling his shirt off and untying his hair, though he watched you warily. "What is the meaning of this?" He queried in mild suspicion, grabbing your hand as you reached for his belt. It was seldom that you initiated (you never had to) and never when he was pissed.

"I watched." You swallowed dryly, cautious to avoid declaring his loss.

He scoffed derisively. "And? I do not need your coddling." He said in a low voice, still gripping your wrist.

"That means what, that you won't have me tonight?" You asked raising your eyebrows, snatching your arm from him. You had to be more demanding of his attention than usual, otherwise he'd do the maniacs equivalent of sulk-- Which you'd learned included many victims and the torture chamber, for several days. He didn't answer you. "Fine, Shang." You rolled your eyes. "Just get in the water." You sighed, turning away from him and striding over to the heated pool, slowly stepping in and submerging most of your naked body. He stood there for a moment, contemplating. Already, his awareness had been seized by your 'new' attitude. "Or do you also not intend to soak either?" You asked, trying to remain casual as you turned to face him again.

Familiar haughtiness and annoyance reached his visage. "You are... Out if character and I demand to know why. Be careful of your answer."

You almost backed down, even knowing he might say something like that. It was important to choose your next words wisely. He was likely paranoid about if Shao Kahn would keep his word or have him assassinated as he had done to many others. Not that you would ever betray Shang Tsung, especially not in favor of the meat head Kahn. "*sigh* This is a proactive method of seducing you after your hard day, s-since I know how you get."

"You needn't be concerned." He said, slowly exhaling his relief as he undid his pants and tossed them aside. Recognizing the authenticity of your gentle words, he stepped into the water, wading over and sitting next to you.

"Regardless of what you think you saw today, this is not over." He stated firmly.

He was finally a little less on edge. "Well it should be. Just for right now." You said, gazing at him as you scooted closer and hugged him. "Please?"

He rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation. "Since you've extended the effort, my beautiful (Y/n), you leave me no other choice." He pulled you onto his lap and you kissed him in a passionate display, pushing your breasts against him and running your fingers through his silken hair, which reminded you...

"I got you something." You said, pulling back before things got too heated. He was always showering you with gifts even though you'd never gotten him a single one and judging by his inability to mask his surprise, neither had anyone else .

"Is that so?"

You raised your hands, focusing your energy and in two magic green poofs, there was an elaborate glass bottle in each. "You take such good care of yourself, especially your appearance, so I thought you might like these."

His eyes crinkled with amusement. "You've been practicing." He commented in reference to your magic, as he took and examined each item. They looked more like an artistic set of glasswork Chinese dragons than bottles.

"I have." You blushed at the light praise. "It's special order shampoo and conditioner. I picked a lavender- vanilla pairing because the sweet smell is supposed to be soothing, therapeutic even. The bottles are custom too, ya know-- Just in case you run out of spaces to store the blood of your enemies."

He chuckled.

"Such graceful glasswork..." He said, uncorking one, "Yes, the scent is divine." He sighed after inhaling, gazing at you with an unfamiliar, unreadable expression, placing them down along the pools edge. "They're exquisite, my love."

"I-I'm glad you like them..." You whispered shyly, caught off guard by the affectionate title."Let me take care of the washing for you?"

"Yes." The huskiness of his voice as he said that one word into your ear made you throb. As you stood, he was reluctant to let you out of his arms, eyes hinting at how much he coveted you. Maneuvering behind him, you sat on the edge of the pool so that his head was between your legs.

Summoning a medium sized basin, you carefully levitated it just as you'd been practicing when Shang wasn't home and dipped it into the water so that it was full.

"My, you are full of wonderful surprises." He observed contently, admiring one of the blossoms that floated by. "What else are you hiding from me?"

"Hm. I don't know." You giggled, tilting his head back and slowly pouring the water over his hair. Drizzling some of the cool, viscous shampoo into your hands you began to massage his scalp, working up a perfect aromatic lather in his dark tresses. He hummed in satisfaction at the gentle scratching. You were going fast at first, but slowed down to make wider circles over the expanse of his head.

"Tell me Beloved," he sighed peacefully, "What possessed you to purchase me a gift?"

You refilled the basin and combed your fingers through the hair while rinsing it, heart rate having skyrocketed from him calling you another new title, 'Beloved'. "...I feel like you're under appreciated." He was silent, so you poured a little more shampoo, starting a fresh lather before continuing to talk. "You do your job and run Outworld, along with all kinds of experiments, magic, inventing and gods know what else... Then you come home where everything is taken care of because you used the wealth that you've amassed to make it so. All without so much as a 'thank you'." You rinsed the soap off one of your hands and caressed his face, tilting his head so that you had access to the side of it. "It's the least I could do, sweetie." You warmly cooed into his ear, kissing his cheek.

You saw it then, the subtle frisson of arousal jolting through his body that caused the rise of bumps across his skin. He was quiet, your answer was probably unexpected, but you weren't being dishonest. Rinsing his hair once more, you materialized a comb and poured some conditioner onto his head. First, you worked it through with your fingers, then combed it evenly through before the last rinse. The long silence was not quite uncomfortable as you massaged his neck and shoulders, which were tremendously tight.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" You asked softly, trailing your hands down his arms.

Finally he turned to face you, resting his head against one of your inner thighs. Even after you'd spent the evening showering him with your undivided attention and affection, the look in eye said that he was still starved for more. He stared (almost longingly) at your pussy for a moment, making eye contact before he spoke. "...My patience for this evening has expired." You were beyond shocked and a little confused, but he continued speaking. "I want you **now**." He growled, predatory glint in his eye as he pushed your legs farther open. You shivered, heart fluttering with excitement. "You know I adore seeing your clitoris peak out of your labia like that...It would appear that every move you've made tonight, was meant to provoke me. Well done."

"Oh, Shang.." You said, as his hands glided across the inside of your thighs, stopping short of your core. He inhaled deeply, licking his lips.

"Like a rare pink jewel..." He said, pushing your folds apart, barely grazing your clit with his thumb.

"Are you aching to aching to feel me, beloved?" He crooned, smirking deviously as he rose from the water to reveal his prominent erection and plump balls.

Your body shuddered as you nodded, unable to hold excitement as he gently pushed you onto your back and climbed out of the water on top of you. Ghosting little kisses across your face, he pressed his cock against your clit and began a steady slow rhythm, allowing your natural fluids to coat him. Waves of delight spread through you from your core as the sweet friction put you on the path to orgasm. "More..." You whispered to him breathlessly, having already allowed the sensations to take over. Shang readily obliged your plea and leaned back, kneeling between your parted legs. Grabbing his cock he used it rapidly flick back and forth across your clit, while stroking himself. You had to sit up, open your legs wider, you needed the view of him actively pleasuring you both, making a sticky wet mess out of his hand. As you moaned, indulging in the sight of Shang's precum dribbling from the tip of his engorged cockhead, suddenly you collided with your climax, a single spasm in your cunt serving as the only warning before you whined and your pussy juice began a small freeflow over him. He released a partial groan as he fully pressed the head into your folds, no doubt using vast restraint not to slam himself balls deep and drench your insides with cum as you had done his hand while he drew out your orgasm.

Dazed from the ecstacy you tried to stagger to your feet, but Shang was like an octopus, strong hands grabbing and clinging to pull you back down. There was no chance he'd allow you any space right now and you knew that, but his room wasn't that far and the way he was about to fuck you, you'd prefer it be on a softer surface. You thought to vocalize, but he was so impassioned, aggressively kissing and nipping at any exposed flesh that he could-- Your damp naked bodies became a tangle of limbs on the short polished walkway between the main house and the springs. Pinning you against the cool path, his tongue dragged a hot, wet trail from your temple to your cheek to the back of your neck to between your shoulders.

"Such enthusiasm is invigorating..." He said, voice overflowing with desire. Pressing against you, he eagerly sheathed his cock inside your warmth and you felt a thrill run through his body as he began to rock into you. It was impossible for him to wait another second; You'd drawn out and executed the foreplay so extensively that his carefully maintained self-control was shot and now each fierce thrust was like an explosion, bringing splendid heat to every inch of your body. All that was left to do was display your willful submission and revel in your body's persistent climb to fulfillment. "All mine..." He possessively rasped into your ear, snaking an arm around your waist. He moved backwards into a kneeling position, not missing a beat as he pulled you up with him and held you from behind. You tilted your head, baring your neck to him as you parted your legs as wide as you could and leaned back against him. The new angle of his thrust hit right against your fucking sweet spot, right against the most sensitive bundle of nerves on your insides and you were at the pivot just before your body couldn't handle anymore. Pussy juice slickened the insides of your thighs as he bit down on your neck, sucking with the intent to leave a pretty hickey that could only be hidden with a very high turtle neck. You rested your hands on his as they glided up your sides and to your breasts, which he gingerly squeezed and caressed.

"_Oh...!_" You moaned loudly, the pleasurable tingling in your wet cunt overcoming you. Fireworks went off in you as your hole tightened around his girth, letting you feel every thick inch of him as you came and pulled him into the orgasmic frenzy with you. The groan of the distinct Chinese phrase that you'd come to recognize as something along the lines of "So fucking good" with a flurry of powerful, rapid fire thrusts and Shang's thick seed was warming the inside of your fucked out pussy. Grinding your bodies together, the final waves of fantastic ecstasy slowly dissipated, leaving your two exhausted forms in a panting heap.

"Now then." You smirked, sighing heavily, "As I'd intended to say before you manhandled me and dragged me to the ground, Take me to your bedroom."

Shang smiled. "How rude of me. I hadn't meant to interrupt you, my love. As you wish." His magic engulfed the two of you and in the blink of an eye you were laying side by side on his bed. You slid under the soft thick, blankets closing your eyes as you began to doze off.

He was staring at you, you could feel it. "(Y/n)."

"Hm?"

"Look at me."

You opened your eyes, turning slightly to face him better. He had that look on his face again, the one you couldn't tell what it meant. Looking for some discernible emotion, you recognized a glimmer of the possessiveness that often reared it's head. There was definitely relaxation, clear contentment... Affection. He looked almost happy.

"You're so delicate..." He said, gently touching your neck where the purple bruise of his bite had already formed. The flesh was tender, causing you to shiver as he lightly stroked it with his fingers. "Come closer." He said, pulling you into his arms, kissing your lips and filling your mouth with his tongue.

Moments like these were so special and beyond precious that you wished they'd go on forever.  
  
  


)))))THE END(((((  
Yeah, so you're romantically involved with him. More than just a girlfriend or a concubine. He actually fucking likes you, Awwwwww!

Anyways hope you enjoyed reading it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
